Alcohol Won't Get You Anywhere
by ThisIsACabbeth
Summary: Shinjiro is hung over, Akihiko is annoyed. Simple as that. Still bad at summaries. Mentions of alcohol. Drabble, maybe some OOC-ness.


Alcohol Won't Get You Anywhere

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERSONA CHARACTERS!**_

"Shinji…get off me," an annoyed Akihiko said as his drunken friend laid on him for support.

"Ungh…" Shinjiro groaned in response, holding his head tightly. "Keep it down…" Akihiko shook his head as he helped the taller teenager to his bed, laying him down and pulling the covers over him.

"Remind me to never take you to that club again, ever." Akihiko took off Shinjiro's hat and placed it on the desk. A muffled groan was his answer as the light from the lamp flooded into the hung-over teen's eyes. The silver-haired teen shook his head sadly and turned off the lamp, sending the room into darkness. He stayed there until he heard steady breathing, and smiled to himself as he stood up and headed to the door.

"Aki…" Akihiko stopped as he heard his name. He turned around to see that Shinjiro was still asleep, eyes shut tightly.

"Idiot," Akihiko commented softly before leaving the dark room for a good night's rest of his own.

The next day, Akihiko opened his eyes to the rising of the sun. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and yawned, getting out of bed and putting on his gloves for some morning practice before school. He looked at the punching bag and began punching to his body's content. He began sweating and panting not too long after.

"How loud can you fucking be…?" he heard a voice comment from his doorway. He shot a glare over to none other than Shinjiro, who was pushing his knuckles against his head to try and push the headache away.

"Still hung over?" Akihiko asked the obvious.

"You're just as bad as Yamagishi," Shinjiro sneered, and walked into the room, sitting on Akihiko's bed.

"I don't remember inviting you in," Akihiko sighed and closed the door, going back to his punching bag…letting his mind trick his eyes into thinking it was somebody's head.

"I invited myself in, alright?" Shinjiro replied, laying on the soft bed now. He couldn't help but notice how much it smelled like Akihiko's shampoo…but then again, said shampoo owner did sleep in this bed.

"You should invite yourself out. You need to rest, and I gotta get to school." Akihiko took off his gloves and noticed that his knuckles were a bit red.

"Oh, so you're letting me take the day off? How kind." Shinjiro smirked at Akihiko, who glared at him. Oh how he loved to make the boxer angry.

"Please, you never go to school much anyway," the silver-haired senior replied, using a towel to wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

"It's not my thing," Shinjiro replied, watching as Akihiko shed his sweaty night-shirt.

"Well too bad. It's my thing. Now get out." Akihiko stopped from stripping right in front of his friend's eyes.

"Just go to the bathroom and do it, jeez. Your bed is softer than mine anyway." Shinjiro lay back down on the feathery feeling mattress and closed his eyes.

Akihiko sighed. "Fine, just this once…just go to sleep," he rubbed his temples. Maybe headaches were contagious, or maybe Shinjiro was just a walking, cursing, breathing headache.

"As you wish your majesty," Shinjiro teased, making Akihiko glare at him. He heard the door open and close, opening his eyes just a slit, he saw that Akihiko had left the room. "Fucking prick." He yawned and curled up in the bed, sleep soon making the throbbing in his head numb.

Akihiko sighed as he entered the shower stalls and began showering, cursing himself. He was always soft around Shinjiro, and it annoyed the hell out of him. Turning the water onto a hotter setting, he let the steam take all his troubles away.

A few minutes later, he turned the searing hot water off, feeling better. He stepped into a towel and dried himself off quickly, and got dressed just as fast. Getting out of the shower he turned into a sauna, he headed to his room to get his bags for school. Opening the door softly, he saw Shinjiro sleeping…peacefully. It surprised him to no end, but it put a smile on his face no doubt. He walked up and grabbed his bags, turning toward the softly snoring Shinjiro. "See you later Shinji…" he said, leaning over and kissing the brunette's forehead softly.

"Mmm…" was his reply as Shinjiro shifted in his sleep, his arm hanging limply over the bedside. Akihiko stifled a chuckle and walked out, shutting the door silently.

_**A/N: Drabbles are fun…Not much action here except for a drunk Shinjiro. OH AKIHIKO! You act such like a brother or father figure to our friend Shinjiro here. ;D Nah, I'm a big fan of Shinjiro-x-Akihiko. ;3**_


End file.
